prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfrun
(Ulric in Glitter Force), together with Akaoni and Majorina, are the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. His appearance is that of a wolf and his character is probably based on the Big Bad Wolf from fairy tales like The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. A defining feature is his unique laugh of . Appearance Wolfrun resembles an anthropomorphic gray wolf wearing a blue leather biker's outfit. He has violet eyes, a dark gray nose, and has long white hair and a white bushy tail. He wears a blue, sleeveless outfit with a high collar and chunky belt. History First Appearance Wolfrun is the first villain to appear in the series. He appears chasing Candy and activating his Bad End Space. After realizing she and Miyuki were not affected by his negative energy, he calls Candy a "sheep" and says that he wants to eat her, which is another homage to Little Red Riding Hood. Miyuki tries to protect Candy and later was able to transform into Cure Happy. Wolfrun prepares to attack Cure Happy despite being surprised, but she hides behind the wall of a brick house noting that the Wolf in the Three Little Pigs could not get inside. Wolfrun laughs it off and calls an Akanbe to attack her. He soon explains the "Worst Ending" and Candy's role. Despite having a hard time using her new powers, Happy was able to defeat the Akanbe and collect a Cure Decor from it, making Wolfrun retreat displeased. Using a New Akanbe Joker informed the generals that he developed a nose that creates Blue Nose Akanbes, which are physically weaker but immune to the Pretty Cure's attacks due to lacking a Cure Decor. Wolfrun decided to be the first to use this new nose and trapped Candy in a cage before confronting the Pretty Cure. Candy was able to break free and catch up with the Pretty Cure who are all trapped by the Akanbe, except for Cure Beauty. Due to not knowing what to do, Wolfrun mocked Candy and called her useless but the Cures defended her for doing all she can to help. Their feelings were able to reach Candy and she created new decors for the Cures, which enable them to use their first group attack that's capable of defeating the Blue Nose Akanbe, Rainbow Healing. Wolfrun then frustratingly fled. Battle on Mother's Day Disgusted by the treat Majorina gave him, Wolfrun decided to stroll off and collect Bad End Energy from the citizens. After spotting the Pretty Cure, he goes back to using a Red Nose Akanbe to battle the Cures, making Candy drop the present Miyuki made for her mother. He called it worthless, lowering Happy's self esteem but the other Cures defended the gift due to Miyuki putting her heart into it, which made Happy realize what the gift is meant for. The Cures continue to battle the Akanbe, with Happy finishing it off with Happy Shower. Pierrot's Revival After Joker kidnapped Candy, defeated the Pretty Cure, and retrieved the last decor, the team travelled to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy. There, they meet all of the commanders waiting for them. Blocking their way from saving Candy, each Pretty Cure took on each commander while Happy rescues Candy on the far mountain. Sunny took on Wolfrun and despite beating her down the first time, Sunny refused to stand down knowing that Happy is busying saving Candy. She then lifted and tossed an enormous boulder at Wolfrun. Wolfrun came out of the rubble, wounded and enraged, and continued to fight Sunny but was eventually defeated by her Sunny Fire. Commanders' Rebirth After the Pretty Cure left Bad End Kingdom, Joker miraculously survived and visits the 3 commander's dead bodies before reviving them. When they remembered the last battle against the Pretty Cure, they become angry and motivated to fight again. Joker introduces the Super Akanbe to them, combined by 2 noses which makes more powerful than your average one. Wolfrun volunteers to use it before Joker gives him warnings about how hard it is to control the Super Akanbe. Wolfrun then invaded Märchenland and attacked with the new Super Akanbe but it was defeated by the Cure's new attack, Rainbow Burst. During the summer, Wolfrun travelled into the mountains where Miyuki's grandmother, Hoshizora Tae, lives to cool off from the exhausting heat. He ran into the Cures after fleeing from an attack caused by a mysterious creature near a pond and attempted to collect negative energy from Tae. However, she was unaffected due to her strong heart in believing something good will always come out in the end, even through tough times. Frustrated by this and her words, he summons a Super Akanbe to destroy her home. As the Pretty Cure fends its off, they were aided by a powerful blast of wind that Happy deduced to be the Tengu and the creature who attacked Wolfrun earlier. The Cures used this opportunity to defeat it with the Rainbow Burst. Later, Wolfrun attacked the Cures again with Joker in episode 31 with the new Hyper Akanbe, which easily shrugged off their Rainbow Burst attack, but Candy was able to activate her hidden power, turning it back into an Akanbe, and Happy powered herself up to defeat it with Happy Shower. Rematch with Cure Sunny One day, Joker called Wolfrun, informing him that Pierrot is not pleased with his numerous failures and threatened that he will make him "go back to the way he was" if he should fail again. Tensed by the news, Wolfrun announced he will attack Cure Sunny, holding a grudge for losing to her the first time. He confronted Akane when she was by herself and took her down, while demolishing the charm her friends made for her, mocking her in the process. As soon as he threaten to kill Cure Happy, Cure Sunny stood up as she wouldn't allow it and gained a boost in power. She used her new attack, Sunny Fire Burning, on Wolfrun. Despite it hurting the wolf, Wolfrun was still able to move but the rest of the team arrived and finished him off with the Royal Rainbow Burst. Another encounter with Cure Happy In episode 44, Wolfrun is seen in the outskirts of the Bad End Kingdom, sulking under the rain due to his loss. Feeling too humiliated to return defeated and frustrated with how rough it's been for him, he decided to make his last stand and targeted Cure Happy. After locating Miyuki, he uses the black nose to create a Hyper Akanbe and brutally beat her down, expressing his aggravation towards her and wants to destroy everything she stands for. Cure Happy told him that it was meeting her friends, families, classmates and Candy that she was able to move forward. She will protect them no matter what, which triggers a power boost in fighting and used her new attack, Happy Shower Shining, which Wolfrun barely survived. Eventually, the rest of the Cures arrived to back Happy up and they ended the Hyper Akanbe with the Royal Rainbow Burst. Defeated, Wolfrun fled angrier than ever. Last Chance The 3 commanders begged Joker for another chance to defeat the Cures, to which he gives them the last black nose, which granted them their powers but would cost them their lives. Despite knowing this, Wolfrun still accepted his last chance as he no longer has nothing to lose, which Majorina and Akaoni followed. Using the black nose, he gained a new form and proceeded to fight Cure Happy alone, being dead-set on ending her. It was later revealed that he, Akaoni, and Majorina were all once villains in storybooks and due to the roles in the stories, they were hated as a result. The Cures refused to fight back after hearing that and after Happy transforms into a powerful figure and healed them from their curse, it was later revealed that they were also fairies from Märchenland. Personality Wolfrun is easy-going and cocky when he does his work. He is sometimes very impatient when he is provoked, easily getting enraged, especially during fierce battles. Outside of his mission to collect Bad End Energy, he appears to be quite careless and laid-back. Claiming to be a lone wolf and can't stand the thought of happiness, he has an arch-rivalry with Cure Happy. Relationships *'Bad End Generals' - Although he stated that he would rather be alone at one point, Wolfrun doesn't seem to mind the company of his fellow commanders. In fact, he and Akaoni once played games with his action figures. They often get into petty squabbles though, such as arguing with Majorina about the candy she gave him. Every time Joker arranged a new plan, he's usually the one to try it out first. *'Cure Happy' - Because of their different beliefs and the two being opposites of each other, Wolfrun has an intense rivalry with Happy. He hated her for how things haven't gone well for him since their first encounter and the fact she stands for everything he finds useless such as kindness, hope and being around others. Abilities Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Wolfrun can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness, which symbolizes the brand new future. This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality, causing people to lose their will to live, and emit Bad Energy. Wolfrun collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. When Wolfrun gets extremely angry, his eyes glows red and he becomes noticeably more swift, furious, and aggressive in fighting. In episode 39, he can create severe and powerful winds by blowing air from his mouth with significant force. He can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, Blue Noses to create Blue-nosed Akanbe, using two Red Noses he can create Super Akanbe, and using Black Noses, he can create Hyper Akanbe. All of them contain a Cure Decor piece, except Blue Nosed Akanbe. Etymology In episode 19, he bought a book full of names and has his name in there. His name means "impatient, violent, liar" and "No one loves him so he loves no one back", which resembles his personality. His name also is a pun of his nature as a wolf. The name Ulric is both an English and a Teutonic baby name. In English, Ulric means "wolf ruler," while the Teutonic meaning for Ulric is "noble ruler." Trivia *The Bad End alternate reality Wolfrun creates has a dark blue sky with a full moon. *In episode 38, it is hinted that he may have a crush on Reika. *His voice actor also voiced Hoshino Kengo from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *In Glitter Force, he shares the same voice actor as Akaoni. *He is the only member of the Bad End Trio who doesn't end his sentences in a certain way. *In Glitter Force, his mascot name is Ricky. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Villains Category:Fairies